<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlaced by Cool_Rocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027734">Interlaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Rocks/pseuds/Cool_Rocks'>Cool_Rocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seasonal interlude [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Winter fic, fukuatsukita, gratuitous handholding, nonbinary fukunaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Rocks/pseuds/Cool_Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Current Concern: It's the season where your fingertips get really dry</p><p>Atsumu can't handle the cold at all, not like he can handle his partners any better though</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Fukunaga Shouhei/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>seasonal interlude [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them liked the winter for its weather,<br/>
Atsumu scowls at his hands, at the dry rasp of his palms against one another, fingertips cool to the touch and shaking in the breeze. He had forgotten his gloves, again and he was paying the price for it. Normally he would just steal the pair from Osamu and run off before he could try to steal it back but Atsumu for all his lack of tact decided stealing his partners gloves would not be his best plan. </p><p>So, digging his fists into his pockets he made a feeble attempt to ward off the cold. He could feel Kita looking at him, eyes locked onto the hands still shivering even in the pockets and slight warble in Atsumu’s tone from his chattering teeth. Knowing Kita would probably try offer his own gloves all the while lecturing him sternly about remembering to prepare for the weather despite his own aversion to the cold Atsumu instead to turn his other partner Fukunaga who was watching a pair of stray cats chase after one another in the snow bank, puffs of laughter white against the grey of the early evening. </p><p>Lost in the sight of his partner at ease Atsumu let out a yelp of surprise as a warm hand snaked its way into his right pocket and curled itself around his chilled palm. Atsumu whipped his head around, eyes bobbing up and down between the hands intertwined in his pocket and Kitas face, red from the cold smirking up at his own as Atsumu tried to collect his thoughts together after the sudden gesture. </p><p>“We’ll keep you warm dontcha worry, won't we Shouhei?” Fukunaga perked up at the sound of their name, eyes darting over the scene at hand, the stray cats left to play behind them as they took in what was going on. Fukunaga’s face slipped into a smirk that mirrored Kitas own watching as Atsumus face grew an even darker shade of red as they wriggled their hand into Atumus left pocket, fingers wrapping tight around Atsumus own so they could pull themselves flush to Atsumu’s side and duck their head into his shoulder. Atsumu who, at this point, was already a stuttering mess after the first unexpected grab was now non-functioning, standing stock still in the middle of the street skin red from the shock of two hands snugly grasping his own. “Come on now we should get home before dark.” Kita chuckled softly, pulling Atsumu’s hand out of his pocket and tugging the three of them forward. Fukunaga followed suit, swinging their interlocked fingers back and forth humming a tune they had probably picked up from work.</p><p>Atsumu let himself be pulled along, feet dragging in the snow beneath them, giddy and warm with love as his gloveless hands fit snug into the blissful warmth of each of his partners, mind empty of all thought but how Kitas fingertips soft but worn from careful care and routine rubbed circles into the back of his thumb and how Fukunaga's fingers slightly, scarred from kitchen work tapped away in time to the tune they were humming away at. </p><p>None of them liked the winter for the cold, for the cracked fingertips and clicking teeth but, if it meant Atsumu could interlace his fingers between theirs like this, he could stomach winter for a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just something I had saved away that I wrote a little while back, todays the two month anniversary for when this ship took over my brain so why not post it lol</p><p>since I am very predictable theres gonna be,, more seasonal drabbles on the way hence the collection </p><p>also when will I stop embarrassing atsumu? I dont know he deserves it though</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>